My Black Diamond
by Xx.Untainted.Fox.xX
Summary: Being a sin of anger, hatred, and pain... I would think I would be the on inflicting pain upon people... Who knew... Envy would dominate me like this. He calls me his Black Diamond. And I love those sadistic words he says to me. EnvyXWrath Yaoi/Rape/lemon


Title:  
My Black Diamond

-  
Summary:  
Being a sin of anger, hatred, and pain... I would think I would be the on inflicting pain upon people... Who knew... Envy would dominate me like this. He calls me his Black Diamond. And I love those sadistic words he says to me. (EnvyXWrath)

-  
A word from the Author:

IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI, FULL METAL ALCHEMIST, ENVY, WRATH, ENVYXWRATH, ENVYXXXWRATH  
GO AWAY! i can't stress that enough.

Me: Okay, okay I know the title sucks... AND the summary fails but okay listen... I'm not used to writing fanfics involving fluff so... Hardcore yaoi... Well it speaks to me abit more ^^;;;; and so anyway this will be a oneshot..? I dunno O: Reviews really helps the inspiration and love I need to continue on with this... XD So, EnvyXWrath fic :3 involving Romance, Agony, Pain, Rape, Torture annnnnndddd~ things a tad X rated XD btw this is also based on a Lovely Song called "Black Diamond" by Stratovarius. It is the cause for this little fanfic^^ Soda, Boredom, a lust for Yaoi and Techno music may make you do this 8D

By The Way. This Wrath is NOT. NOT! the one from Brotherhood. It's the Wrath from the 2003 series~ :3 don't know who he is? Look him up, you fall in love soon enough^^

Oh ward to the story~ 8D

Wrath's POV. (only Wrath's :3)

I awoke... Not realizing the time. Stands of my messy dark hair covering my face, so much I eventually had to move it over my shoulder To see outside my window.  
"...still dark." I whispered.

Slowly sat up on my bed staring at the curtains rustling as the wind brushed itself on the curtains. Swiftly. So peaceful. Seeing, oh dear Luna shining her beauty on my face. I took a deep breath and smiled. The beauty... Reminded me of mommy... Sloth. Thoughts of her suddenly flush in my head.  
"mommy..." i breakingly sighed to myself. "it was because of me she died," all I could think about was her warm, loving embrace. Her smile. Her sweet caring voice. I could see why the Elric brothers tried to bring her back. "m-mommy..." my teeth slammed into eachother. Sobbing, I lied back in bed clentching the soft gentle blankets.

"MOMMY!" I finally cried out. I wanted mommy, I wanted A mommy, I just wanted love. I mean, now that I think about it...

Gluttony... He was no more than a trained dog who listened to Lust's commands.

Pride... Who IS he?

Lust... A discusting wrench who does nothing but torment me.

Greed... A awful excuse for a homunculus. All he does is mess with me and pesters me about being such a "Momma's Boy"

But... Nothing could compare to that... Stengy, rude, abusive, sadistic homunculi. Envy. He always abuses me, torments me, always, ALWAYS, wants to see me in agony. The more I think about the more I crenge in anger, yet... Somehow... In my head, a tiny part of me loved that evil, sadistic monster. I always push that side of me out. I know my mind told me "he is the enemy" but as sick and twisted my heart was. It told me "he was my master"

Tears began streaming down my cheeks. I clutched the bed sheets as I thought about that grin... That devious, sexy, dangerous grin. Somehow, I loved that violent grin that shined down at me. That was his expression of "your going to suffer through hell" He always used it right before beating me, kicking, punching, biting... Could it be I...

"NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOO!" I said as I threw myself backwards. "... I- I can't, I can't love that bastard... It's HIS fault I'm here in this hell hole of a mansion. Dante's "home" felt more of a prison... Even worse Now my mother is gone. She always protected me... I felt safe.

"hello there, little one,"

I heard something coming from the balcony. That voice. Painted a picture in my mind. All I could do is slowly get up and walk towards the balcony. I pushed the curtains, gently brushing against my pale skin. I looked around on the balcony. No one is here. I looked below on to the ground. Nothing and no one. I slowly turned around and head back for the room.

"hey brat! Ignoring me or something?" said the cocky voice again.

Quickly I turned to the tree close to the platform. There he was. Envy. Grinning at me like a eagle. His eyes gleamed as his teeth formed a sadistic, dark smirk.

"E-envy!" I gasped.

I heard a evil sneer come from him. He jumped from the tree to the platform and walked torwards me. Looking down, hovering me.

"mmh... Wrath, I've never seen you look so beautiful," he grinned bigger as he licked his lips. "the moon, it's really showing off your lovely pale skin,"

Staring at him with shaky legs, innocent eyes. He can't take his eyes off me. All I could think about is where was he all this time months, weeks, days went by. Not once have I seen him. I knew I was going to regret this but soon after I threw myself at him. Wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I-I missed you..." the tension in me, I'm not controlling myself. I would never hug him. After all the awful things he's done to me, I still love him? I still want to be held by him...? Soon after, Envy wrapped his arms around me aswell. Holding me in a tight embrace, Like mommy.

"Wrath..." he said stroking my long brown-black hair.

I could feel his hand gently touch my chin, lifting it up so that I could see his face, his cold beautiful face. Slowly inch by inch, our faces getting closer. Suddenly a pair of soft lips touching mine. Gently slipping his tounge in, me allowing him to do so. Our tounges wrestled each other, danced, dominated, wiggled. I've never felt this feeling before, ever in my life. His mouth was so warm. It covered up the coldness of the outdoors. I felt him lift me up on to the rail of the balcony. Opening my legs so slowly, not letting my lips escape his. Gently rubbing my thighs, making me moan into his mouth. He let go of my lips.

"Wrath, I want to take you..." he said gently.

The words shattered into my heart, scarring me. I said nothing. Envy, slowly touched my private area. Wiggling ang struggling was all I could do.

"n-no, Envy.. No, I don't want it!" I said, struggling. I pulled away running back into the room, I head for the door. Then I felt a grasp upon my hair, yanking it toward him. Making me face him in a uncomfortable way.

"... I think you mis heard me, I WILL take you," his voice changed. No longer caring and loving, soothing and safe. His voice was now dark and demanding, dominate and scary. All of a sudden I was slammed on the bed and Envy was on top of me, nipping at my pale flesh.

"Envy, s-stop... Please... Stop." attempting to clasps my hands together so that I can get him off using Alchemy... He took a hold of my arms and lifted them above my head.

"we wouldn't want you to go and tear Down the place, now would we...?" Gently brushing against my cheeks, feeling his warm breath on me. "how long I have waited for this... Waited to hold you down under me,"

I shut my eyes and forced my head to the side, where my cheek was touching my shoulder. Feeling wondering hands explore my flesh under my shirt, teasing my already hard nipples. Why?why did I love it so...?

"Mmh... Seems like someones getting horny," he said. I could feel it, he was licking his lips, even with my eyes shut I knew he was doing so. Those flickering fingertips and nails touching, teasing my dusky nubs. The other hand lowering it's position heading for my lower region.

"E-envy... No.. STOP!" bulking my hips trying to keep his hands away from there. His hand that was busy on my chest, slit into my nub Causing hot, red blood. I cried out as he lowered my back on to the soft covers.

"now, now Wrath be a good boy.. Then maybe you won't get hurt as much" Envy chuckled licking my ear.

I could feel his hand take a hold of my cock harshly. Struggling, crying, gasping for breath, he was pulling my shorts down. Mixture of pleasure and pain... I loved it... No matter the pain, no matter the excrusiating feeling of pleasure building into my lower stomach. Feeling his hand slip into my shorts, I felt so dirty. This feeling of being played with. Does Envy really love me..? Or is he only using me as his little sex doll? I cringed my teeth as I felt my lower organ being massaged gently; claws tickling the head of it, smooth flesh rubbing it.

"E... Envy, please..." I sobbed, tears streaming down like a river. I felt my now, throbbing cock being pumped by his sneaky, dark and extremely talented hands. Brushing his palm all on my manhood. Groaning, grunting, chewing my own lip, holding back my moans.

"Mmh... Why don't you let it out, little Wrath?" his sick words dripping on me like acid, burning through my skin, sinking into my pours. I feel so dirty, so tainted, so... Exposed. "My, my.. The way the moon shines you look like a diamond, beautiful Black, Sinful, Diamond." His fingers capping the head of my cock, slowly scrapping around base. Tickling and teasing. This pleasure... This sick, masochistic, sexual pleasure.

"ENVY!" I snarled at him, not able to take anymore of this temptation and teasing. "Quit fucking around..." I said kinda losing my voice, Losing control of all the sense I had left. He stopped for a moment, grinning.

"You want me to fuck you senseless don't you?" He said opening my legs violently. "you want me to make you see stars, right?" Slowly, with dreaded tearful eyes, I nodded slowly. Envy grinned at me, looking as scary and sensual. Flipping my body over so that I lied on my stomach, bent over the bed, arms ahead of me and legs spread open. I could feel Envy lift down my pants, revealing my hard member, the feeling of the cold air suddenly hitting me like bullets.

"Then... Be prepared... For the pain and pleasure you are about to endure."

Eyes shut tight, I knew Envy's skort was off. He was positioning himself getting ready to sieze and take over my ass. Violently Envy forced himself past my tight ring of muscle, into my body. I could feel my innocence slipping away, inch by inch by his huge, thick cock. Breaking my hole. My mouth was wide open, wanting to scream but nothing came out. Nothing at all. I heard Envy hiss out in pleasure.

"D-damn Wrath... Your so... Tight...!" Envy grunted out. Not able to speak, feeling almost lifeless and numb. Envy began thrusting softly into me. Feeling his hard, thick member streaching my ass, I looked at the light shining on my bed.  
During the process of his slow painful thrusting, I thought to myself:  
I wonder if Mommy sees this...?  
She's up in a place called heaven. That was a story she told me. When people die they go to heaven and watch over all the people they love, trying their hardest to protect them.  
I wonder if she sees the sick, perverted side of me. I wonder if she is going to save me. I wonder if she sees the pain Envy is causing me. I wonder she even really cared for me. These words scrambled and scumbled In my head making me dizzy and light headed. I blacked out.

My senses came back as I relized my arms were tied up with a rope. Wrists on the bed rail, so that I couldn't move. I looked behind me and saw that grin.

" Mmh... Like the ropes, Kitten?" He licked his lips looking down at me. My body was still bend over on to the matress and my arms were over my head, I could feel my member getting harder and harder because of the cool air taking over my body. Hair in my face, nipples hard, manhood hard, innocent eyes, completly exposed, all to his pleasure, to his arousual. All for him.

"w-why are you doing this..?" I shakingly asked him. "I don't understand... I didn't do anything to you..." I tearfully looked up at him. Noticing what I did wrong (which was questioning him) he violently grasped my chin and made me stare into his eyes. His cold, violet eyes.

"Wrath... I am doing this for you... I know how much you wanted this... To be violated like this. Your a young, masochistic child who wants to be fucked senseless. Over, and over, and over again." he licked his lips, making my skin tremble. " I can see past your senses. And frankly... I'm doing this... Simply cause I can, and will." Slapping his rough palm on my ass causing a loud, SLAP, he slowly inserted the tip of his middle finger in my hole. I cringed my teeth and slammed my tearfilled eyes shut.

Lust hazed eyes staring at me, I saw the moonlight shining on his skin. It made him look even more scarier. I looked up behind me to see Envy's naked body hovering behind me. Suddenly, feeling rough hands violently grasping my hips, bruising them. He place my butt to his satisfaction, grinning down at me. Strands of green palm tree hair tickling my lower backside.

"Keheheh... Wrath... I'm going to break your back in half!" Without giving me a chance to move, or resist, he violently shoved his hard, throbbing cock inside me. My mouth dripping drool, I was trembling in pure pain and exstasy. I wanted this..? I wanted him to destroy my entire, willing body? I wanted him... To love me?

If it's Envy, he probably doesn't love me. He only wanted a pure, young innocent body to toy with. Like a deranged pedophile. A very... Amazing one. Envy was the type of guy who would have sex with you, then leave you alone to suffer in your own guilt and pain. He never would rest with you after it. I knew all I was to him was a pathetic little doll, in which if I was to be broken, he would want me anymore. He would turn his head away and leave me forever. Never to give me such treatment again. Well, I didn't want to be fucked like this. I just want to be loved and held in a nice, tight embrace.

I felt his fingers slip through my long strands of hair, roughly and violently, he pulled my hair backwards, causing my back to bend in the most uncomfortable position. He made it so that my head would be on his shoulder while he continues thrusting inside me brutally, slamming himself in me over and over again. Turning my head over to face him, he kissed me brutally. bruising my lips. He slipped his long slick tounge into my mouth, trying to slide down my throat, trying to choke me. He wouldn't stop his painful pace he was at. It was slow but rough. The way he slammed and ruined my fragile body.

I don't want him to go... As much as I hate to admit. I love Envy. I always have. I fought myself so much I lost sight on my true feelings for him. Maybe he's right. Maybe I am a sick, little Masochist.

Hearing his grunts in pleasure as he continued thrusting, he looked down at me. Hearing my moans and quick braced pants. He grinned at me, showing his razor sharp teeth at me. Making me feel very shamful and guilty. I loomed at my tied hands. Forcfully pulling my arms so I could break free of the tight grip on me.

Pushing his hand on my lower backside, at the end of my spine, holding down. Preventing me from moving around so much.

"Wrath... Just sit back and surrender yourself to me... Trust me. You'll love this rough treatment soon enough..."

"I- I hate this..! I hate you! I HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" I screamed, crying. I felt a very sharp stingging on my nub of sensitive flesh, feeling Envy's talented fingers pulling it, I screamed out loud, gnawing on my lip drawing hot crimson to drip down. Envy, who loved inflicting pain, he slammed his lips on to mine trying to lap up my blood. I knew he was an Insane, Twisted, Sadist... But I never knew he would lust for my blood too! He was doing so much. Fondling my manhood, playing with my nipple, kissing me and causing more blood around my body, slamming his hard member into my small hole. It was so unbearable. Envy was so... Good.

I felt him twisting inside of me, which made me grasp the sheets harshly, moaning softly, fighting from calling out his name with each of his slow hard thrusts. I knew he was doing it so slow because he wanted my guilt to settle in and take over me. Suddenly... His hard member thrusted deep in me... But something was wrong, It hurt the way he did it. Making me call out his name.

"E-ENVY!" I cried out, clenching my teeth together.

A light chuckle was heard behind me "Heheh, you say your so Wrathful, Agressive and mean; but here you are, horny off of getting raped" I knew he was grinning at me, I was just too scared to look back and see his expression. "Mmh... I found it didn't I?" he whispered in my ear, his hot breath making me tremble in fear and light lust.

"I- I don't know what your talking about..." I said grunting from the bruises I have.

"...your sweet spot... Right? The spot where, if I hit it enough you explode all your hot cum everywhere, hmm?" his words made me shiver to the bone, spine was trembling as his slim fingers walked their way up and down my back. Envy was trying to make me feel guilty of wanting this godforesaken rough sex.

"Well then, my dearest little kitten, why don't I break that little spot, wouldn't you like that?" Envy began thrusting roughly into me in and out being sure to hit my sweet spot each time we met. Being sure I was in terrible pain, he didn't stop. It hurt, it hurt as fuck. I thrusted back to get him off.

It only made matters worst, feeling his hard groin stretching my hole out even more. His hand pushing my head down making it hit the soft bed. The bed felt so moist; my spit, tears and pre cum. All mine. It was embarrassing having to do with this, it was more painful than embarrassing. I felt his hand stroke my hair, trailing down my back.

"You little whore... I always knew you were one. It couldn't be hidden in you, I see past you, I see right through you." lifting my chin, licking the cold flesh on my face. "I always love to see you in agony, the mixture of extasy along with it... Beautiful."

"E-envy... I-I hate you..." clenching my teeth together, he just chuckled at me and continued his painful torture.

"well, i love you, Wrath" He said panting endlessly. "love truely DOES hurt... So allow me to show all my love for you, HERE AND NOW!"

Hitting my prostate over and over, pumping my erection fast and hard, my eyes opened dramatically, jaw dropped as I felt blood drip from my asshole. I felt a very sharp stinging pain all on my back and arms; nails carving into my fragile skin, cutting into it like butter. I heard a loud and long moan escape from Envy's lips, as he moaned I screamed feeling warm liquid coat my insides; the same white, warm liquid squirted out of my hard erection, all on to Envy's palm.

After a few pants and moans. I colapsed on the bed, and watched as Envy lick his palm.

"...Delicious" he said licking his lips grinning at me as his cum slowly dripped out of my ass. "Try some for yourself!" Putting his fingers in my mouth to make me taste my own warm sticky liquid. Looking up at him with teary eyes, he smirked at me and gave me a kiss on my cheek. Releasing the tight ropes on my hands.

"Goodnight, Kitten." he said in a sweet voice before fitting his tight clothing. "we must do this again sometime!" grinning at me as he left the room.

I looked up at the moon again; My body back to myself again. As I looked at the moon I smiled, put my finger at my hole and collected some of his cum dripping from me. Licking my finger I smirked.

"I'll always be Your Black Diamond... Master."

The End.

Me: Ah? Ah? So how was that for my first FMA yaoi fanfic? :D good? Not so good? Alittle to the left? Rabbits? XD ahahah~ kidding. It's not the best story  
Of EnvyXWrath but hopefully it'll do ^^;;; I hope you all enjoyed it n.n

Wrath: you cold hearted witch:c

Me: aww don't say that~w you know I love you guys! 8D

Envy: *drooling off somewhere looking at the fanfic*

Me: Comment or Reveiw please *Q* I wanna know how bad or good I did~

Wrath: DONT! It'll encorage her to write more~

Envy: oh yeah... Please do in that case *U*

Wrath: *facepalm*

Me: well that's all my children~ :"D farewell.

Envy: yeah everyone go away... I'm gonna do stuff to Wrath...

Wrath: ó.ò;;;;;


End file.
